


[KHR] Citrus and Freesia [8059]

by sethnightlord



Series: 《Sea Dragon》jingai AU [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sethnightlord/pseuds/sethnightlord
Summary: *a story between two adolescents who run into different troubles*两个人的少年爱情，《苦橙与小苍兰》*jingai gokudera & half blood yamamoto“我以为最温暖的是夏天，你却有最可爱的笑脸”“后知后觉一百遍，刻骨铭心想一遍”“我用我的留恋，歌一曲少年”
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi
Series: 《Sea Dragon》jingai AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115894
Kudos: 2





	[KHR] Citrus and Freesia [8059]

“我以为最温暖的是夏天

你却有最可爱的笑脸”

“后知后觉一百遍

刻骨铭心想一遍”

“我用我的留恋

歌一曲少年”

01

山本武结束训练，发现钥匙没拿，又回到教室去取。

狱寺隼人还没走，在看科幻杂志。

山本武跟他打了个招呼，对方头也没抬，嗯了一声算是答应。

山本武看到他桌上放着塑料袋，里面装着速食便当和汽水，是他的晚饭。

“又吃这个，对身体不好哦。”

“啰嗦，我又不会，你来给我做啊？”

“哈哈，那你可以来我家，反正做一个人的，跟两个人的时间差不多。”

狱寺隼人放下杂志，嫌弃地想要反驳，结果扭头看到山本武额头上的绷带。

他的父亲山本刚，在修理窗户的时候因为木质腐朽，摔伤不治身亡。山本武在赶往医院的路上被摩托车撞伤，没能见到父亲最后一面。

葬礼那天晚上，狱寺隼人最后离开。他没走几步回头想说点什么，就看到山本武站在漆黑的二层小楼前，门口一盏孤灯把他的影子拉得老长。

就像曾经的自己。

狱寺把话咽回肚子里，犹豫了一下，提议到：“你把房子卖了吧，搬过来和我住。”

看到山本瞪大眼睛，这实在是个没头没脑的邀请。他和狱寺仅仅是班同学而已，偶尔约着打游戏做课题的关系。

狱寺又说：“你一个人住三居室太浪费，卖掉店铺的钱可以存起来。我有个仓库，收拾给你住。不要房租，作为交换，你负责家务和做饭。”

山本武的身份很尴尬，他的父亲是人类，母亲是水族。作为混血的他被异族排斥，母亲因保护父亲去世。现在父亲也意外去世了。

狱寺隼人出生在水族中的大家族，因为母亲身份的关系并不受待见，过得爷爷不疼奶奶不爱。

他知道一个人生活有多冷清。

山本武想了想，点了点头。

搬家的那天，山本武带了山本家祖传的武士刀，自己钟爱的漫画和杂志，还有少得可怜的生活必需品。

他去过狱寺家，是很小的一居室。现在两个同病相怜的男孩挤在一起，变得更窄了。

“谢谢你收留我，狱寺。”

银发的同学不擅长接受谢意，点了点头。

狱寺不想山本武一个人面对空荡荡的店铺和大房子。他知道那是什么感觉。他多希望自己在面临同样境地的时候，有人能拉他一把。

他拉了山本武一把。

“睡吧，明天还要上课。”

黑发的少年点点头，回到他的新卧室。

第二天早上，狱寺做了个吃大餐的梦，很香。

鲜少使用的厨房里，山本在做饭，家中收拾整齐，玄关放着几大包垃圾。

曾经堆满包装袋的桌上，放着两份简单的早饭，甚至胡萝卜都被切成小花状。

不愧是家里开餐厅的。

山本坐在桌前，轻击双手，向食物表达谢意。

狱寺隼人知道那是什么意思，但因为独自生活太久，他没有这个习惯。

冒着热气的汤模糊了视线，狱寺隼人双手合十，低声向制作食物的人表达感谢。

“我开动了。”

02

生活开始变化，狱寺隼人把原因归咎于山本武那过于热情的性格。

他收到了崭新的便当盒作为谢礼，山本武说翠绿色像他的眼睛，很好看。

山本武每天早上都会起来做饭，然后准备好便当，用那个专用的盒子装好，再放到狱寺的包里。

这让狱寺隼人觉得自己多了个妈，虽然他也不知道有母亲应该是怎的感觉。

但他挺享受被人照顾的感觉，因为不用做饭洗碗，垃圾和脏衣服也有人负责处理。虽然空间很挤，而且需要抢着用浴室，但是家中随时保持干净整洁。

有天狱寺乐队排练到深夜，他回家看到灯亮着，电视里在播棒球，山本武保持手里拿着抹布的擦地姿势，躺在地板上睡着了。

他突然意识到，衣服不会自己变干净叠好，地板也不会自己变干净，自己随手弄乱的杯子和抱枕，吃完的零食包装，也不会自己回到原位。

自从山本搬过来，牙膏和厕纸，洗发水沐浴露，肥皂剃须膏，从来没有临到用时没有的情况。

他的便当里每天都有足量的肉和蔬菜，花样不断，营养均衡，味道很棒。

他被山本武养得极好，以至于忘记了，这些便利都是某人花费巨大时间和精力去达成的。

他去拿了条毯子，盖在山本武身上。

在地板上睡了一夜，山本武浑身酸痛，却意外地没有感冒。

厨房传来叮当响，山本武迷迷糊糊爬起来去看，是狱寺在洗碗的声音。

桌上放着两份卖相特别糟糕的，嗯，早饭。

“别看了，我尝过，还行。”

山本武连忙去洗脸刷牙，坐下来吃了一口，果真味道还行。

“很好吃啊狱寺，没想到你还会做饭啊！”

被那双真诚的眼睛看着，狱寺有点不好意思，但还是很得意的。

“笨，我一直都会做好吧。只是懒得做手生了，下次会能做得更好。”

“哈哈！好啊，我很期待。”

上学路上，经过山本原来的家。店铺在装修，好像是要开便利店。

狱寺小心翼翼的看了山本武一眼，发现对方竟然挺淡然的。

“时间过得真快。”

是的，经历过亲人逝去的山本武非常清楚，如果不是狱寺主动邀请他搬家，那独自面对这回的生离死别，他肯定会消沉很久。

和狱寺相处的时间过得飞快，竟然已经是冬天了。山本武想，这个冬天会因为狱寺的原因，变得别样温暖吧。

“啊，下雪了。”

狱寺看向飘落的雪花，再看看身边的家伙，觉得自己这个冬天，不用孤零零地看雪了。

03

寒假某天，狱寺在看看漫画，去参加室内友谊赛的山本打电话来，说自己的手套坏了，问他能不能把备用的送过来。

看了眼大雪纷飞的窗外，狱寺还是答应了。

这还是山本武首次求让他办事，想必很重要。

山本武在体育馆门口看到裹成圆球、气喘吁吁的狱寺隼人，还没来得及道谢，被对方扔过来的手套砸在脸上。

“混蛋！我靠一路过来全是上坡！你怎么不早说！累死我了！卧槽！”

摸着快要断掉的鼻子，山本武赶紧道歉：“抱歉抱歉，我不知道下雪了，很冷吧？哇你身上都是雪。”

山本武凑上来帮他拍掉身上的雪，拉着他进去：“走吧，我带去去亲友席坐，马上要开始了。”

山本武帮狱寺脱下帽子围巾，把他的外套放在一旁的凳子上，再往他怀里塞了杯热茶。

“谢啦狱寺，麻烦你跑一趟。如果我们队今天赢了，我请你吃烤肉。”

“赢了才有吗？啊？！”

“哈哈哈！那不管怎么都带你去啦！”

最后比赛赢了，狱寺很开心地点了很多肉作为报酬，最后眼大肚小剩了很多。

山本武拿狱寺的小猫胃口开玩笑，把剩下的烤肉一扫而光，满足得拍着肚皮回家。

两人打了会儿格斗游戏，都困了。狱寺先去用浴室，他出来的时候看到山本武躺在地上，浑身颤抖，异常痛苦地喘息着。

“山本？怎么回事？”

山本武是混血，并不是真正意义上的水族，按理来说应该不会对人类的食物有什么排异，何况自己不还还好好的吗。

“……大概是高热……唔……”

山本武出了一身汗，应该是食用超量高油食品导致的排斥反应。

狱寺里面跑到浴室里放水，又回来架起山本武，扒了他的衣服塞进浴缸。

山本武浑身滚烫，泡在凉水里好受了不少。他艰难地呼吸着，努力控制自己不要叫出来，一边去扯自己的裤子。

他饱满结实的肌肉都紧绷起来，肩背和胸口都是形状漂亮的**线条，裤子下面也撑起鼓鼓的一块。

狱寺见他这样，只能安抚道：“你先忍一忍，马上就会过去的，有什么不对叫我。”

随即他关上门，站在门外等着，以免出意外。

随即，他听到细小的水声，还有山本武带着别样味道的喘息声。

年龄相仿的高中生很清楚这是什么声音。

山本武在自/慰。

作为朋友和室友，狱寺本该选择留给对方点隐私，但他鬼使神差地靠着浴室门坐下来。等他反应过来自己在做什么的时候，他已经握着自己的阴/茎，听着山本武若有若无的喘息，手中上下揉搓着，嘴里不自知发出些破碎的轻哼。

里面传来一声夹杂着痛苦的闷哼，宛如叹息。狱寺捕捉着那细微的声音，心跳加速，***地上。

他大口喘着气，心里都是模模糊糊的朦胧情绪，听到山本武走出浴缸声音，狱寺连忙爬起来穿好裤子。

山本武穿着睡衣，他冲过澡，眼睛和头发都湿漉漉的，脸还是红得不行。

“我没事了，”他看了看正在收拾客厅的狱寺，说：“给你添麻烦了，狱寺。”

“说什么鬼话，不一直都这样吗？”

他的同学兼朋友兼同居人，耳朵尖红红的，朝他丢来白眼，“浴室我会收拾，你先休息吧。”

今天山本打了满场比赛，又被高热消耗大量体力，现在的确是又困又累。难得狱寺主动包揽家务，他去厨房找水喝。

“那就拜托了。”

山本武在狱寺去洗澡时他刚换过垃圾桶，但现在垃圾桶里有几团纸巾。回房间路过浴室门口，他看到地上有擦过液体的痕迹。

山本武的脸更红了。

原来自己没听错。

04

新学期的某个周末，狱寺搞的乐队有演出，他邀请了山本武。山本武对摇滚乐一窍不通，还是去了，结果全程在后台帮忙干活。

回程路上，他们遇到持刀抢劫的混混。狱寺隼人不肯妥协，被人用钢管打在背上。

山本武见了立刻还手，结果被捅了一刀。。

狱寺隼人见山本武受伤，愤怒得咬牙切齿；又因为人多势众、还有异族不得伤人的规定，他只得将值钱的东西通通交出来。

“哈哈……你耳朵都气出来了，快收回去……”

狱寺隼人摸摸自己因为情绪而冒出来的鱼鳍，翠绿的大眼睛狠狠地瞪他，把山本武的外套给脱了，埋头朝着小腹上的伤口舔下去。

狱寺隼人作为海妖，他的体液有治愈损伤的能力，但是效果甚微——这也是他会被家族边缘化的原因——能力太差，没有培养的价值。

血很快止住了，但是并没有开始愈合的迹象。

狱寺满嘴是血，抬起头来观察周围。附近都是工厂，他怕伤口感染；要回家再包扎也不现实，山本武疼得嘴唇都在抖。

银发的海妖给自己找了无数个理由之后，变化出利爪，咬牙心狠，给自己手腕上动脉处来了一下，随后含着满口自己的血，贴到山本武的肚子上。

山本武都给吓傻了，本来就伤口疼得脑子不清醒，接着就看到狱寺趴着给自己舔伤口。又痛又痒的感觉令他的脑袋更加混乱，结果没想到狱寺居然给自己放血，还喝了几口，这还没完，怎么重新趴回来舔了呢？

“等等等等！狱寺你别舔啊……”

狱寺的唇舌不停在伤口周围吮吸**，又酥又痒，头发在皮肤上骚动，山本武浑身都被撩拨的得颤栗不已。

胯下传来狱寺的声音：“嗯嗯嗯？”

山本没听清，问：“你说什么？”

狱寺的唇还贴在那，继续发出鼻音：“嗯，嗯，嗯？”

大概是在问“还疼吗？”吧。

“感觉好多了。” 

山本武咽下剧烈产生的唾液，被裤子里的东西顶得发痛。

“你在干嘛？”

狱寺爬起来对着伤口仔细端详，又附身舔了两口确认愈合情况。

见鬼，笨蛋的肌肉都是这样整齐好看的吗？

狱寺擦掉嘴唇和下巴上的血：“嗯，治好了。”

“你的手……？”

山本武看到手腕血已经止住，伤口也愈合成一道凸起的疤。是他自己割的，肯定很疼吧。

“手还痛吗？”

狱寺没什么表情，反问道：“你呢？”

山本我露出令人安心的笑容：“已经不痛了。”

流了那么多血、伤口又深，还好意思问我？

狱寺心想，真是个不坦诚的笨蛋。

“那我的也不疼。”

星光闪闪的回家路上，山本武问狱寺：“你的能力是治疗？”

“嗯，就是不太管用。”

“可是你救了我嘛！而且还是稀有的治愈系，我什么能力都没有啦，觉得狱寺很厉害。”

“所以你是想下次继续替我出头、然后被打个半死？”

“……项链，是你母亲的留下的吧。”

狱寺屋里有个相框，画中美人戴着和狱寺一样的项链。

狱寺隼人没有回答。

接下来，山本武消失了四天。

因为家里的刀也跟着那个蠢笨的混蛋消失了，狱寺隼人不得不向沢田纲吉求助。对方表示自己无能为力，建议他去找云雀恭弥。

云雀恭弥是所有水族幼崽的噩梦，但狱寺隼人还是去了。

“他是混血，不归我管。”

“拜托了云雀先生！发布目击悬赏就够了！”

好歹是自己带大的小屁孩儿，又是鞠躬又是下跪的求自己，云雀恭弥答应下来。

人在丢了的第七天找到了，在东部的医院里。

虽然不知道山本武没事横跨整个国家干什么，还把自己搞进了医院，但狱寺还是赶过去接人。

负责这次事件的人是Squalo，跟云雀恭弥同级。他俩是达里尔异族中的战斗力巅峰，简称东西双霸。

Squalo说他路过手下的帮派据点准备进去看看，就见到自己的小弟居然被一个小屁孩儿打得屁滚尿流。

Squalo定睛一看，这小混蛋眼神真不错，锐利沉着，下手又狠，是个好苗子，就给带了回来。

本来想把他养好，没事对打着玩玩儿；结果发现是上了失踪名单的，就叫狱寺过来接人。

“我先走了，有空记得来找我切磋啊！”

“哈哈好的师傅！你多保重啊！”

怎么还拜师了？真不愧是没头脑和不高兴，天生一对。

狱寺隼人面色不善：“你这几天去哪了？”

山本武老老实实低头认错：“抱歉，让你担心了。”

山本武从裤兜里掏出个布块递给狱寺，后者接过来打开，里面是那条项链。

狱寺手在抖，问：“怎么回事。”

答案很简单，山本武顺着本地销赃窝点查到抢他们的人，用刀背打了一顿；根据供述知道项链被带到东部，于是就有了Squalo看到的那幕一打五。

Squalo给山本武开了后门，用魔药治好伤，还给他买了新衣服，因此他看上去精神焕发，如初阳般刺眼。

其实，山本武断了根肋骨，肺部有点损伤，三根手指骨折，肝脏轻微破裂，大小挫伤更是不用提。

狱寺隼人小时候被云雀恭弥恶整过，这些伤他大概知道是什么感觉，要多少止痛药才能睡着——何况是同时发生在身上——但山本武的身体远没有自己的扛揍。

看着报告单，低头看见自己戴的项链，心中有铁水在翻滚，烫得他浑身抽痛。

留在手腕上的不过是一道疤，用得着你拿这些来换？

山本武的眼神告诉他，值得。

狱寺隼人把报告单揉成团砸在山本武脸上，朝他大吼：“你/他/妈是不是脑子有病？！”

“抱歉。”

“抱歉抱歉、你就只会道歉吗？啊？说点别的啊！你个笨蛋！”

山本武看了眼暴怒的友人，平静地开口：“没有下次了，狱寺，”他的声音又轻又冷：“我不会再不声不响离开了。”

比失去更可怕的，是曾经拥有。

和全能型钟点工一起失踪的，还有“活物陪伴”的感觉。

除了打游戏和吃饭，他和山本武爱好不同，私密交流不多——他甚至是刚刚才知道山本武会剑道，就像他刚刚知道自己的能力一样。

哪怕是山本武翻书的声音、踩着拖鞋的脚步声、喝水的声音，对骤然回到独居状态的狱寺来说，都是珍贵的存在。

山本武接着说到：“其实我现在蛮后怕的。如果事情不顺利的话，是不是再也见不到你、也没办法把你重要的东西给你了。”

“以后我不会再逞能了。我会跟着Squalo老师训练，变得更强，这样就能在事情变糟之前保护好我和你。”

狱寺隼人是第一次听到山本武严肃认真地陈述什么。

剥开展露的赤/诚真心，滚烫而柔软，让狱寺无法靠近。

“我不需要你来保护。”

翠绿的眼睛眨了眨，睫毛沾上水珠。

05

毕业前最后的暑假到来，狱寺托了熟人的关系，在市里的乐器店打工；山本武去运动中心实习，带小朋友踢足球。

狱寺打算就这么搞乐队，不想继续读书；山本武负担不起进第二梯队的开支，选择在本地当体育老师。

这年经济情势大好，房租普遍暴涨，他们的房东却没提，反而跟山本说，将来要加油工作，攒钱娶个好老婆。

“哈哈！阿姨您说什么呢！怎么会有女生喜欢我啊，我头脑不好，总是说错话啦！狱寺那样又帅又聪明的才比较受欢迎哦！”

狱寺隼人听到了，扔了本杂志过去，从房东面前飞过。山本连忙拉着房东阿姨到门外，他听到那个大妈说：“狱寺君是个善良懂事的孩子，因为过去经历不好脾气差，你要多体谅他。”

“我会的。不瞒您说，他也在照顾我呢。”

“诶呀，是吗？那狱寺君也长大了啊。你们两个要好好相处啊，阿武也不容易，有人照顾你挺好的。”

“阿姨放心，狱寺他很好的，做饭很好吃。”

房子年代久远，隔音极差，狱寺隼人听得清清楚楚。他微微红着脸，抱着漫画回屋去关紧房门。

耳边传来山本武断断续续的说话声，让他想起去年冬天的那个晚上——同样是隔着门，他偷听山本武的羞耻经历。

银发少年的脸更红了，他想起山本武沾着血的腹部，柔软的肌肤触感，自己不合时宜的暧昧行为。

然后他发现自己**。

狱寺隼人给山本武抛出橄榄枝的时候，没有想到事情会发展成这这样。

他只是想给境地悲惨的山本武一个能落脚的地方，结果自己反倒成了那个渴求陪伴的人。

是饭菜太好吃吗？是衣服烫得平整吗？是塞满零食的橱柜吗？是干净透亮的窗户吗？

不是的。

任何人都可以做到这些，雇佣他人也可以。

他要的不是这些。

他渴求的东西是不可复制的。

是并排摆放的游戏手柄。是买一送一的马克杯。是打折屯的同款袜子。是衣架上紧贴的外套。

狱寺把红透了的脸埋在膝盖间，脑中一片空白。

山本武结束聊天，敲响他的房门。

“狱寺你想吃什么？要一起去超市吗？”

“……你自己去，我随便。”

他现觉得自己从今以后，再也没办法和从前一样面对山本武了。

提着两袋子菜和零食，山本武在回家路上经过音响制品店，拐了进去。

他挑了两部刚刚上架的电影放在篮子里，注意到成人区没人，走过去看了一眼。作为普通的高中生，他在看完漫画之后总是会有喜欢的角色，也对那些周边的、R18的产物感兴趣。

他随手翻开一叠宣传册，虽然周围没人，但暴露的画面让他有点不好意思，翻看过后没有喜欢的内容，于是合起来放回去准备结账离开。

这时候山本武看到了封底。

那是个几年前的老番，战斗恋爱动画，女主有着银色的长发，碧色的眼睛，设定是傲娇的公主大人。山本武都忘记了还有这么一号角色。

有着小巧胸部的女孩子，穿着宽大的男友衬衫，皱着眉头，旁边对话框里写着“你这个脑子有问题的大笨蛋，难道看不出人家喜欢你吗？”

那是山本武还不认识狱寺隼人时看的番，但他此时此刻，耳边回荡着狱寺隼人骂他“笨蛋”的声音、隔着门板的压抑喘息声、垃圾桶里的纸团、地板上的精/斑。

山本武用跑home run的劲头冲回家，开门时巨大的声响把正在晒衣服的狱寺隼人吓了一跳。

“怎么了，慌慌张张的，别总是那么冒失啊。”

山本武脸红心跳，目光躲闪：

“……没、没事。”

06

狱寺的乐队在这个夏天，找到了长期的正式合作场所，是位鸟类异族开的餐厅兼酒吧。

合同签订的那天，狱寺隼人向大家介绍他的室友山本武。山本武性格开朗，擅长体察人心，和狱寺隼人的朋友在饭桌上聊得很开心，大家也都记得这个总是来帮忙的黑发少年，拉着他玩纸牌游戏。

山本武不太能喝酒，于是那个打架子鼓的花妖帮他点了自己喜欢的东西，是一种叫作卡普玛塔的植物汁液所调和的甜甜饮料。

那对水族来说是兴/奋/剂，是轻型药品。

大家聊得热火朝天，后来还唱起了卡拉OK，狱寺也喝了很多那个植物饮料补充水分。

后来酒吧开始营业，其他人类和异族都喝得七荤八素，躺倒在地。山本武和狱寺明明没有喝酒，却也加入了躺尸的队伍。

老板凌晨过来清场，边摇头边把这两个跟着瞎闹的小屁孩丢到空出来的客房里，回头把那个给小朋友喝兴/奋/剂的花妖骂了一顿。

老板把人安顿好，给自己熟识的水族医生打电话，说明了一下情况。

“丽莎啊，我这里有两个小屁孩喝high了。嗯。上班了你帮我送点缓释剂过来。”

等他们再次恢复意识的时候，山本武首先发现他身处不认识的床上。

狱寺隼人就躺在自己手边，山本赶紧叫他的名字，摸索着裤子里的手机。

借着手电筒功能，山本武打开房间的灯，通过装修风格发现这好像是酒吧楼上的客房。

狱寺隼人被灯光弄醒，睁开眼睛骂骂咧咧。他头晕的厉害，浑身没劲，喉咙干得要烧起来。

“山本你帮我找找有没有水，渴死了。”

“好。”

山本武爬下床去翻冰箱，看到柜子上有纸条。

“是老板送我们上来的。”

“嗯……”

狱寺接过拧开的瓶装水，看了眼时间，已经是凌晨三点多。

“喝大了……”

“嗯……喝大了。”

两条鱼坐在床边上，一人一瓶水吨吨吨吨，迷茫的看着泛黄的壁纸。

“在这睡吧。”

“嗯。”

两个人胡乱脱了衣服，因为床大，再加上脑子被药品腐蚀的一塌糊涂糊涂，抢着被子，呼噜呼噜挤着睡到第二天早上。

山本武做了个光怪陆离的梦，他梦到自己在空中游泳，身边有鸟，有鱼，还有蝴蝶。突然间温度升高，生物们四下逃跑。化作海浪的火焰从遥远的地方席卷而来，紧紧缠住自己，无法呼吸。

然后他醒了。

浑身滚烫的狱寺隼人，只穿着裤衩，趴在山本武身上，蹭来蹭去，腿间硬硬的东西在他同样赤/裸的***上摩擦。

山本武不可避免的起了反应，慌乱得把人推开，然后发现狱寺并没有醒，于是马上爬下床假装什么也没有发生。

他在满地的衣服里找到自己的裤子套上，然后发现狱寺隼人有点不对劲儿。山本武走到床的另一边，轻轻拉开一点被子。

银灰色的短发中伸出带着半透明鳍的耳朵，是狱寺眼睛的那种碧绿色，腰上到**边边生出很多细小光滑的鳞片，折射着绿幽灵一般淡淡的青色光芒，闪得山本武眼前一花。

山本武因为血统的原因不具备水族的特征，没有特殊能力，也变化不出尾巴——巨大的肺活量到是有的——他自己虽然不能化形，但狱寺能。

而且狱寺的情况好像很奇怪，山本武闻到了空气中奇妙的味道。

黑发的少年跑到浴室把门关上，坐在马桶上给水族应急中心打电话。

“嗯……这样啊，出现了部分形态变化吗？”

丽莎医生接到山本武的求助电话，立刻联想到朋友让他送缓释剂的请求。

“请问患者是饮用了植物饮品吗？尝起来是微甜的，没有颜色。那是一种兴/奋/剂哦，摄入太多会有应激反应。我已经安排缓蚀剂送过去了，稍后服用就能缓解症状。”

山本武看了看狱寺，觉得不仅仅是药物摄入过量引发的问题：“医生，他现在呼吸急促，体温过高，意识不清，还有……我觉得有股奇怪的味道。”

“诶？奇怪的味道？”

“嗯，就是……”山本武想了一会儿措辞，说到：“让人觉得害羞的味道。”

“患者有明显的性/冲动表现吧？”

电话那头传来紧张的呼吸声。

哦吼，年轻真好。

丽莎医生心里有了诊断意见：“你听我我说，虽然没有先例，但是根据你描述的情况我能确定，你的朋友应该是进入了求偶状态。”

山本武从马桶上跳起来，发出声变调的惊呼，又怕把外面的人给弄醒，他赶紧压低声音问：“怎么会，不是海妖成年期之后才会有吗？”

“那就要看你们喝了多少。如果计量过大的话，诱发这种结果也不奇怪。”

山本武心里有了数，于是问：“那我该怎么处理，要怎么做才能帮他减轻痛苦。”

丽莎医生无奈的叹气：“你觉得呢？你闻到的是海妖求偶期特有的气味，那是种针对性很强的本能。”

山本武愣住了，他手里抓着手机，缓缓捂住自己的脸——意思是说、狱寺他、是想要和自己……

没有得到回应的丽莎医生，挂掉电话，然后跟外派部门取消订单。他们会自己解决好情热的吧，电话里的男孩子那副慌乱得不知该如何是好的样子，令人羡慕。

医生想起了自己逝去的初恋。年少的自己，还有记忆里的少年。自己已是两个孩子的母亲，而他应该也是个中年发福的大叔了吧。

青春年华的美好，希望每个人都能体会到。

“但愿他们能顺利，毕竟初恋只有一次。”

狱寺隼人也做了个梦。

他梦到自己在水底畅游，周围摆满了心爱的UFO模型，有喜欢的碳酸饮料和游戏机，还有梦幻中的天价吉他。

海底涌上来巨大的气泡，将这些美好席卷一空，夹杂着毁灭世界岩浆向他袭来。不远处有个冰凉的洞*，他把身子蜷缩进去，努力从炙热的高温中逃生。

洞*突然间消失了，他只能不安的四处躲藏，努力摆动尾巴向水面游去。但是水面永远也无法企及，身后是夺人性命的高热，他发出绝望的怒吼。

然后他听到有人在叫自己，是熟悉的声音。那声音在水中化作光芒，夹杂着向日葵的花瓣，形成一只手，拉着自己越出水面。

狱寺隼人醒了。

他做了个逃离深渊的噩梦，现实世界安静平和，山本武正往自己脸上敷湿毛巾。

狱寺睁开眼睛，属于水族的瞬膜褪去，露出晶莹剔透的翡翠色兽瞳，因为日光正盛的原因，瞳孔缩成细细的缝。

带着薄膜的漂亮耳朵，脸颊上青色的鳞片，獠牙尖利，藏在颜色嫣红的唇瓣后面。

美艳的银发海妖坐起来，肩膀上的鳞片在闪闪发光，房间里顿时充满了梦幻般的水光。

“几点了……唔、好热啊今天。”

他还没有意识到发生了什么。

“你等等。”

山本武觉得现在的状况有点不好解释，于是拿出手机调到前置摄像头，对着狱寺的脸。

下一秒，当事人扯起被子把自己包起来，躲在被子里瑟瑟发抖。

狱寺隼人不知道引发现在状况的原因，但他意识到了体内难以遏制的冲动，尤其是此时此刻，不受自己意志管控的发/情气味满屋子都是。

山本武见他这样，只好尝试去摸鼓鼓的被子：“你还好吗，有没有哪里不舒服？”

狱寺没有不舒服，唯一不舒服的地方需要做舒服的事才能变得舒服。

就算在被窝里也能感受到夏日早晨撩人的阳光，山本武听到狱寺闷声闷气的说：“把窗帘拉上。”

“没问题”

感受到被子外面暗下来，狱寺钻出个脑袋来，视线躲闪：“这也是没有办法的事。”

山本武在床边蹲下来，心想无论怎样，他都得先听狱寺的意思，要尊重他的选择。

“嗯嗯，我知道，那你想怎么做？要我帮忙吗？”

面对山本武沉着冷静的应对，狱寺隼人心底都是见不得光糟糕画面。

他对山本武说：“你帮我放缸水，一会儿我进去以后你、你离远点……可不许偷听啊！”

狱寺的声音被情欲烧得沙哑低沉，脸上的鳞片都盖不住他的潮红，一边赶着山本武去干活。

黑发的少年神色一沉，锐利得发光。他紧张得吞咽口水，鼓起勇气问狱寺：

“这可不公平，那天晚上我做的事被你偷听了吧？狱寺怎么可以双重标准呢？”

没想到自己难以启齿的行径早已被人看穿，狱寺吓得差点跳起来，整张脸都熟透了。

“你你你你你——你个变态啊！”

是的，狱寺隼人的指控没有错。在被人袭击小巷里，面对好心帮自己治疗的同学，山本武生出了奇怪的念头。

“变态也好笨蛋也好，狱寺想怎么称呼都好。”

山本武往前凑了凑，认真直率的黑色眼睛与那双美丽无比碧色瞳孔四目相对。

“我想问狱寺，我可以吻你吗？你会讨厌吗？”

狱寺隼人没有回答。

他闭上眼睛，银色的睫毛不安的扑闪着。

山本武伸手把人揽到自己怀里，凑上去吻他的室友。

这真是个美妙到极致的瞬间。

明媚的阳光。偶尔的迟到。白色的衬衫。汗湿的耳后。食堂的打闹。操场的闲聊。打球的输赢。

黄昏的坡道。雪中的争执。课间的对视。相同的课本。成对的围巾。穿错的帽衫。交换的零食。

躲闪的视线。贴心的提醒。无聊的对质。温柔的嘲讽。暴躁的大吼。细细的品味。

同在屋檐下的两只小野猫，在寒冬中挤着彼此，等到了春暖花开。他们迈出脚步，走到温暖的阳光下，享受着新的明天。

小剧场：

两人向大家正式宣布结为异族伴侣之后，花妖凯尔神助攻发言：

“妈的、看吧？！劳资就跟你们讲，不来点药是不行了。难道你想看他们演《好想告诉你》吗？我看着都累，他俩那眼神你是没见过，*！可以透钢板！”


End file.
